1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a remote control unit such as those used for a TV, video tape player/recorder or a stereo unit. The cover reduces damage to the remote control unit from shock due to impact and enables the user to illuminate the button controls on the remote control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many remote protectors available in the past were bulky and unattractive. The sole purpose of some of them was to reduce the chance of damage during shipping and they did not provide a port for the projection of a signal from the remote control unit. Previous unit did not provide a two-part unit enabling the user to not only better protect the unit but disassemble the protecting cover to aid in cleaning and replacement of the component parts of the cover for either repair or aesthetic enhancement. The present invention also provides a user a light to selectively light illuminate the button surface of the remote control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,776 to K. Ward on Mar. 29, 1988 for a "Protective Device for a Remote Control" describes an arcuate foam cover having a transparent plastic cover to expose the face of the remote control unit. The transparent cover is attached to the foam by a hook and loop fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,059 to L. I. Butler on Apr. 25, 1989 for a "Cushioning Device for Remote Control Television Equipment and Assembly Thereof" shows a stretchable resilient elastomeric block of natural or synthetic rubber or plastic that has a chamber therein which has an open side. There is a port on one end of the block providing access to the chamber to allow the infrared or other signal to pass through unimpeded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,256 to L. Meliconi on Jun. 6, 1989 for a "Shockproof Protective Sheath for Remote Controls, in Particular Those of Television Receivers" describes a sheath to cover a remote control unit. The sheath has two openings. One to allow the unit to be placed into an inner chamber of the sheath and another to allow the signals from the remote control unit to pass from the chamber through the sheath without restriction. There is a transparent window to view the buttons on the remote control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,149 to P. DiFrancesca on May 15, 1990 for a "Shock Absorbing Unit" shows an I-shaped structure having two opposing cups to partially encase the opposing longitudinal ends of the remote control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,459 to D. Uljanic, et al., on Mar. 3, 1992 for a "Cover for Remote Control Unit" describes a transparent plastic case that encloses the remote control unit. The plastic case opens on one end to allow easy insertion of the remote control unit into the case. The upper face of the case has raised touch pads positioned over the buttons of the remote control unit.